Slayer Gleeks
by alexdemyx
Summary: Oc's will be accepted.  After the big battle Buffy starts a slayer base in Lima, leaving Dawn there with Andrew and Giles. But theres another reason besides its closeness to the hellmouth a male slayer is riseing. What's gonna happen?
1. Audition and First Meetings

Prelude AN: Stuff two know in Buffy times this takes place after big battle and dureing Angel season 5, Dawn has a crush on Andrew. In Glee I don't know where exactly to say it is in the show just know Finn never said that stuff to Kurt and he's just a cute clueless fool to Kurt likeing him. And likely i'll just say Karosky hasn't seriously threatned Kurt yet so he's still there but he's visited the Warbelers and is friends with Blaine but I still like 'Hurt' better! :D

* * *

><p>Dawn Summers starred at the school building she had faced vampires, werewolves, a evil goddess, and countless apocalypses. Yet the thought of a new school, still scared her endlessly, then again Andrew was even more scared at the very thought of high school seeing as he so adamantly refused to return and actually finish his senior year.<p>

She and Giles had tried in vain but the ex-'super' villain just did not want to return to such a hell hole so instead would be staying at the mansion as pretty much a house wife, while Giles reentered society as McKinley's new librarian.

Yes McKinley high school Buffy's attempt to give Dawn a semi-normal life in the states while she paraded around Europe in the soon to be made Italian Slayer base. While Dawn, Giles and Andrew were sent to this small town of Lima to start their own base semi close to the hellmouth. Were now, that said hell was open bad things would soon erupt around it.

Faith and Robin would call their base when backup would be needed in Cleveland and until then they'd stock the slayers, train them, and rotate them to Faith and Robin. At least that was the plan, well besides the small make sure the slayeretes and Dawnie went to school to give them a brief escape in the madness of the oh evil world.

"You ok Dawn?" Andrew asked nervously looking at the evil building. No school for him, no.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just got butterflies. You sure you don't want to come in and register?"

"Me? No that would be like Frollo signing up for the fellowship be bad. Very bad."

"Wait but they succeeded in that." She smiled.

"Yeah after three epic movies and loads of people dying again twud be bad." He shuddered giving a small huff at her questioning his nerdy metaphor.

"Fine suit yourself see you at home I guess. Oh and don't forget you have two SITs to pick up at three." She laughed getting out of the car and heading towards doom. All the while keeping in mind what Willow had said via phone. Somewhere in this town were two slayers and one of them had even Buffy worried cause this new one was about to change everything if the nuns were right.

Apparently the shadowmen had interfered and created a new chosen one. One meant to be stronger and destroy the big bads that would surly rise due to the now unbalanced scale in goods favor. So in order to keep things more balanced once these things broke loose and switched it to evil's favor they created the first male slayer. That was the second reason why they had chosen Lima of all places. But who was he?

Kurt Hummel starred blankly at his desk eyes drooping; he didn't know how much longer he could last before he collapsed all together. To say he hadn't been sleeping well was a gross understatement. No he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. He had been so tired he barely managed to climb out of the dumpster after his ritual dunking and now he was so zoned out he didn't even notice Finn now standing over him.

"Kurt. Hey Kurt!" He said probably a bit too loudly seeing as it attracted a mix of stares and glares. At that point Finn just decided to shake the little soprano finally shaking the boy out of his delirium.

"Wha!" Kurt jumped turning to stare at the boy he so desperately loved.

"It's time to start the lab and man I have no idea what were even supposed to do?" He laughed goodheartedly running his hands through his hair. "You'll be my partner right?" He asked.

He should have known by now that it really was a given they'd be partners for any lab. Especially since Chemistry was not kind to Finn the poor boy was truly dreadful and no one besides the brunette could handle him. So what if a few of his clothes got burned from the small explosions Finn would occasionally cause as long as he got to spend time with Finn and the jock didn't touch anything and just copied it was a win win for them both.

"Yes, you have the papers?" Finn smiled handing over the documents for Kurt to look over waiting for a task assignment.

"Umm… excuse me but could I work with you." An unfamiliar face asked coming over to the boys. "No one else wants to take me." She sighed at the last part and immediately found herself swept up into the group due to Finn's good heartedness.

"So what's your name?" Finn crudely asked after shuffling his lab partners over to a table while Kurt grabbed the beakers.

"Dawn Summers I moved here about a week ago." She responded looking at the lab and moving to help set up for their experiment.

"Oh were you from before?"

"California." She ignored the city fully knowing that she'd likely get stares and loads of questions about her now destroyed home. A whole town falling into a pit did that to people.

"Neat, did you ever go to Hollywood and see some celebrities?" Finn beamed at the thought asking the annoying typical questions a Californian received.

"No but I've been to L.A." Dawn was laughing on the inside from Finn's silliness.

"Neat." Finn absentmindedly grabbed the Bunsen burner not realizing Kurt had already turned it on and cried in pain from the heat. Immediately the soprano grabbed the biggers hand and dragged him to the teacher, explaining yet another one of the frakenteens mishaps in sarcastic annoyance while Finn tried desperately to defend his honor.

Once Finn had left for the nurse an exhausted Kurt returned to help finish the experiment Finn would undeniably now have to copy. Like hell the jock would do it by himself. "Sorry about that something always seems to go wrong when Finn and chemistry mix." Kurt sighed also thinking of how badly the others love chemistry worked too.

"It's good I mean at least he's all right."

"Yeah, until I get him back at glee practice." The soprano fake huffed annoyance but a smile graced his face.

"Hmm… glee like choir that sounds fun."

"It is if you like singing you should come. We could use a new member." Kurt then proceeded to give her directions to the choir room honestly not expecting her to show, but shockingly when the time game Dawn Summers walked in too the room to the shock of everyone else and the pleasure of her chemistry partners and Mr. Shuester.

"Hey guys figured I'd give this a try I always liked singing." She smiled walking over to Finn and Kurt, the later scolding the earlier for not paying attention to the burner.

"Hey Dawn I didn't know you were joining that means less dancing today." Finn smirked getting a light smack from Rachel who of course had to go check out the new meat.

"Even if we now have to go hear her audition it doesn't mean we're not learning any knew steps today. " She huffed.

"Darn."

"Wait audition!" Dawn shrieked.

"Oh I forgot! In order to join everyone's got to audition and sing a piece, no worries everyone gets in." Kurt gave an encouraging smile.

"Ok guys let's start it looks like we have a new member." Mr. Shuester smiled happy for Dawn's presence while everyone went to take a seat. "So what's your name?"

"Dawn Summers and do I really have to sing now." She paled.

"Sorry but yes if you want to join you have to audition."

"O-ok ummm what do I need to sing?" Dawn gulped looking from the teacher to Kurt and back.

"Whatever you want Brad can play about anything so just compose butterflies and let him know what you're singing we won't bite except maybe Puck." This received a small group laugh and a slight glare from the mohawked teen.

Slowly and nervously she walked up towards the piano and whispered into Brad's ear she decided she'd just sing a Taylor Swift song that had been speaking to her ever since she'd heard it. She'd heard it enough to know the lyrics, and it reminded her about how she felt about a certain nerd seeing especially since it had his name sort of in it, and since the nerd of her dreams was so clueless. Yes this song would work just fine.

As the music began to play a few of the glee clubbers picked up on it and smiled encouragingly while the others stared on curious.

"_Drew looks at me__. __I fake a smile so he won't see what I want and I need and everything that we should be. _" She began thinking of that very morning how the warm fuzzies she'd felt when he offered to give her a ride and promised to help with her math homework. After all he was a genius's nerd.

"_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without._ "He always talked about other girls not her. Whether they were from comic books or T.V. shows or even from reality and soon he'd be surrounded by hot kick but awesome slayers how could she compete when they showed.

"_Drew talks to me__.__ I laugh 'cause it's just so funny._" Why did this song match her funny geek so well. The glee kids by this point we're all engrossed in her song she had a very pretty voice kind of soft but sweet perfect for her song choice." I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star; He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._ _"_She smiled sadly. "_Drew walks by me can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be.__"_ He really was so clueless.

"_She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause._" When she went into the repeat the glee kids all felt moved she seemed to really be giving it her all in this one simple song.

"_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._" She was just so moving, singing her heat out.

"_He's the time taken up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see…_" She held the last note till finally Mr. Shue broke the silence.

"That was excellent Dawn, welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright sorry if you don't like Taylor Swift but I could not think of a song for Dawn so when I restumbled on that one I was like ok that could work cause I love DawnXAndrew! On other Pairings I might do KinnHurt cause i love it but if u guys have a suggestion it's cool. On the male slayer note I won't tell you just yet but you can guess.

Okay next I'm welling to take OC's for this I'd need typical info. if you want to submit someone ie: Personality, Looks, Name, age/ grade level, history, and anything else i should know. Bonas specific stuff is listed below.

1. Are you a Vamp. or other Mythical Creature, werewolf?

If yes too above let me know if you wanna be helpful r bad.

2. Are you a slayer, watcher in training (for that i need age), wiccian (r u a helper to scobbies r a troublemaker) normal human?

If yes to above question I need to know if your going to join glee club r some other activity. Plus if u join glee, i need your audtion song. I also would like some of your fav music and songs cause i'm open to suggestions. Also need were your from anywhere in the world is acceptable besides anartica and let me knowwhat languges they speak. if u want i'll let you also join Warbelers or Vocal Andrenaline.

I will have I think only four Oc's besides any main bads that I bring in. The two slayers Andrew's gonna pick up and some future boyfriends for them lol. This story is really up in the air i might not even continue it but if people take an interest in it glee is gonna get a lot of new chicks lol!


	2. Slayeretes and Spoilers

Prelude AN: Okay this chapter is probably lame it mostly focases on introducing my OC's three of them anyways and them getting settled with buffy cast. But don't worry I'll have more Glee in the next chappy! Oh 1 more thing be warned this chappy has a poiler alert for Harry Potter! :) Theres a warning there for it.

* * *

><p>Andrew stared intently as the passengers all exited the plane, holding his homemade sign above his head. It said simply 'Slayerets' in big black letters, maybe a bit out there on keeping this whole operation top secret but in his defense he highly doubted anyone would figure it out unless they were said slayerets or some big bad demon.<p>

Ok now that he thought about it big bad demon was likely to happen with his luck. He lowered the sign to his chest level already making plans for the next time he had to play chuffer. He'd get his charges names to write on the sign. Luckily his sign did in fact work seeing as three young teens walked over to him nervously, one from the international line and a boy and girl from the other direction.

Which through him for a loop, He was pretty darn sure Giles said he was only supposed to pick up two and he was absolutely positive they were supposed to all be female. But one of the teens approaching was a semi-short raven haired boy, wearing a simple black tee and jeans.

"Ummm… are you the watcher." The taller of the blonde females asked looking around nervously at the usual airport crowd.

"Umm… yeah and are you our new padawans?"

"Your what?" The shorter of the girls asked in a British accent. Huh he didn't know he was going to get someone from the land of Eng. Just lovely, more tea… ughh.

"He's referencing Star Wars." The boy said quietly smiling.

"Draco your such a nerd." The taller blonde laughed sending the two boys in the group to stare on hurt.

"Hey don't d-diss the nerds of the world. E-especially when aliens attack then we'll see whose laughing." Andrew stuttered out in a useless defense.

"Sorry for her insulting nature my name is Arthes Wood, and yours?" The little Brit said lightly smacking her newfound female companion.

"Oh names Andrew watcher in training and your Alfred butler." He grinned tossing in a batman reference.

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a shake and while Andrew accepted he decided to take a better look at her.

She was indeed about medium in height same as Draco but compared to Andrew she was short they both were. She had a very bright yellow messy blonde hair whereas the other female was straight opposed to her wavy. She was a bit pale. Overall she was very beautiful to look at except for one small detail her eyebrows were huge. They reminded Andrew of yellow caterpillars.

"Oh I'm Trinity Adair from Louisiana we both are." She gestured at Draco who gave a curt nod in his direction.

"Umm who are you exactly Xander only mentioned two off you?" He asked finally asking the question that had been bothering him.

"Well you see…"

"He didn't want to leave the amazing me behind so he's come to learn how to be a watcher like you. Xander didn't know till after he left me with a ticket and a phone number to here so we bought Dray a ticket and here we are. Don't worry he'll be a great guy to have around his mom's cool with it, and besides he see things." She rambled smiling she seemed to love talking while Draco blushed until the last part where he then just paled.

"Why'd you have to tell him that!" He went over to her to give her a playful smack only to be evaded when she sidestepped behind Arthes.

"Cause silly it's important. You're applying for a supernatural job and you don't wanna mention you have visions that in themselves are supernatural that's ridiculous." She laughed going around a very annoyed Arthes while Draco chase her. They seemed to be very ok with the knowledge of the supernatural.

"What's this about visions?"

"Dray can see into the future he'll get visions, his mom says he's an oracle or somethin. It's so cool once he predicted Grey's team's star runner would trip in the finale lap and I'd win us the game and naturally I did." She laughed pumping her fist in the air.

"Lovely she's a true American idiot." Arthes said under her breath deciding to go the rest of her luggage instead off listening to the overly annoying slayer.

"Hey we need to stick toge—ther." He trailed off when the Brit didn't even pause in her stride.

"So is he hired cause he'd be great! Did I mention his mom's a witch and he's been studying the occult for ages? I don't want to be here without Dray he's my right hand man. My Piglet to my Pooh. My Robin to my Batman." She said a couple other comparisons but once the Batman one left her ever moving lips he was sold.

"I'll talk to Giles I'm sure he can stay. I mean we need all the help we can get."

"YAY!" She screamed causing a pissed off Arthes to turn and glare and many citizens to turn and stare.

"But please can you stop using Sonorus and cast _Quietus." She thankfully frizzled down to a silent cheer, Arthes finally had succeeded in finding all of her bags and had returned to the party. _

_"Ok gang I guess it's time for this Fellowship to return to the Shire from once I came." And with a little more prompting and nerdy references Andrew succeeded in ushering the teens to the car hoping that every slayer pickup wouldn't be this 'fun'. _

_ When Dawn returned home from the dreary bus ride it was to find a very pissed off Brit yelling and chasing a tall blonde girl, while a raven haired boy sat quietly on the stairs with Andrew watching the precession. Giles on the other hand was at least trying in vain to calm the two and get them to sit in the kitchen. _

_ "They are too real you bloody git! You'll believe in vampires, ghosts and bloody magic but you won't believe in the fae! Poppycock you're a blasted Slayer!"_

_ "Arthes please stop chasing Trinity and let's sit at the table like two responsible adults." _

_ "You heard her she said I was mad!" _

_ "Your wrong I said you were crazy but now you're just mad." Trinity laughed narrowly avoiding her annoyed toy. _

_ "Gahhhh! I'll kill you!" She screamed yanking out the curtain hanger out of the wall and spinning it around ready to follow through with her threat. Dawn seeing that it would be wise to just let Giles handle the situation sat down next to Andrew. _

_ "So what's going on?" She asked setting her bag next to her. _

_ "Well first you missed Giles approving Dray into the watcher guild." The teen nodded at his name. "Then after that apparently Trinity walked into the library to get Arthes for the meeting Giles was planning and I guess she was talking to fairies or something. Which would explain why were watching a good imitation off Tom and Jerry." Andrew concluded handing over a bag of Chips Ahoy for Dawn to snack on she gratefully accepted settling down to watch the entertainment. _

_ "Oh I made some friends today and joined Glee Club." Dawn said absently while Trinity jumped over the couch to avoid a good stabbing. _

_ "Hmmm that's great young Padawan." _

_"You really should stop calling anyone younger than you Padawan are you might end up like… did you say her name was Trinity?" _

_"Yes." The silent boy responded smiling at his friend being chased around the living room. _

_"Please settle down and sit your bloody arse's in the dining room." Giles having enough off their foolishness yelled shocked by his language the females did indeed stop and to avoid him turning on them ran out off the room. Turning exasperated he smiled at Dawn. "I hope you had a great first day." _

_"I'll tell you about it after we sort out those crazies." She smiled getting up to follow the idiots. _

_After everyone settled around the table and official introductions were said, Giles then began explaining to everyone how it would go throughout their slayer training and stay at the base. Giles told Draco that indeed he was encouraged to become a watcher since they were in dire need of more and that he completely understood his wanting to help his friend. He reveled even more in the knowledge that his new trainee also had actual knowledge already in the arcane. After some further explaining and groans about the rules of the house (1 being no one was allowed to kill another member of the base) and the fact they all had to go to school. He then told them the most exciting bit of this little Pow-wow a trip out on the town that very night. _

_"Really we get to go see Harry Potter!" Dawn squealed while Draco seemed to actually glow from the news even Arthes seemed less grumpy. _

_"Why yes I figured after we were all settled it would be a fine enough movie to celebrate are coming together and the start of the new Slayer base." He smiled happy his idea was getting great enthusiasm. _

_"Giles I love you. I've got to go find that Gryfindor robe I bought last week." Andrew launched out of the room to find said robe he'd purchased, he had planned to ask Dawn that weekend to go with him and where it then but now was golden to! _

_"If you don't mind I'd like to change as well a four hour flight does not help ones attire." Arthes said following after the childish man now in nerdy bliss. _

_"Quite right." Giles hoped up to show everyone their rooms. Which caused some slight shock to the new members of the gang Draco and Trinity might have been used to magic since Dray's mother was a witch but his mom had never charmed the house to make rooms pop up when needed. _

_For when they went down the specified dorm hall there was only four doors one already belonging to Dawn and the other a bathroom door already open at the end of the hall, (Andrew and Giles were situated by the library) But out of nowhere a door popped into existence and the hallway seemed to expand to make space, while another bathroom popped in between the bedrooms. _

_"Wow that was awesome! Dray why isn't you house like that I mean Mrs. Green's never done that right!" He just shook his head no vigorously in response. _

_"Well yes Trinity are good friend fixed it up for us to do that. We don't really know how many Slayers will be arriving here." Willow had indeed done a splendid job with the set up he reminded himself to thank her again next she visited or called._

_"So I guess just claim one of the empty ones and decorate it how you like. Dawn can show you how to do that." Which she indeed did amazed yet again at the power of Willow's magic. Just one clear thought and saying of what you wanted could change a plain white wall into a pink fluffy den. At least that's what Trinity went with while Arthes seemed to just want to decorate with her homelands flag. Which she put everywhere she even made her pillow and comforter pop up with the Union Jack. _

_Once she was sure they knew how to properly handle it she went to the library to check on Giles figuring he'd be studying before the movie in the hour and of course she was right and so she joined him to swap stories about their adventure in McKinley High until a brutal scream pierced the calm. _

_ "Noooooooo!" Andrew's scream could be heard from all corners of the mansion. _

_"What on earth was that?" Giles asked gently tossing his book on the table and racing with Dawn to check Andrew's safety. When they finally reached the area where the scream had procured what they found was an ex-supervillan in shambles on the floor moving back a forth in the fetal position asking why! And a very amused Arthes grinning from ear to ear with a black shirt with white writing on it. _

Draco and Trin came from around the corner with a scared look until they also took in the situation. But unlike Giles who was growing very annoyed with the scare the raven haired boy let out a shriek upon reading her shirt. "H-how c-could you were that tonight?"

"What in the bloody world are you all so bonkers about?" Giles asked turning towards the little blonde and without really thinking began reading her shirt. It was awful! Why she would even think to were such a shirt to the finale Harry Potter was madness. For there on her shirt it spoiled nearly the whole book.

"I thought it would be fun." She grinned evilly while Trinity decided to take a look for herself and read it aloud.

*Spoilers Alert*

"Voldemort takes over Ministry of Magic. Snape was on Dumbledore's side wha seriously I thought he was a dickhole and was totally evil! "Before she could say anymore however Draco covered her eyes to save her the joy of watching the rest off their movie celebration in peace. "Hey I wanna see!"

*Spoiler Alert Off*

"Arthes it's not my place to tell you what you can and can't wear but for the sake of movie fans that have opted not to read the book please for the love of god take that thing off." Giles said with such distaste.

"Sir I appreciate your concern for these Americans but overall I feel they should have bloody read the book by now especially if they plan on seeing the movie. So if you don't mind I'm going to oblige in a little fun tonight." She smiled heading towards the front door giving the old man a slight pat.

"SHE"S EVIL!" Andrew cried. Nothing throughout the whole drive to the theatre could convince the little slayer to remove her shirt nor to convince Andrew that she was completely and utterly evil. Lima watch out for Harry Potter Spoilers Arthes is hitting the streets.

* * *

><p>AN: So did you like Arthes, Trin, and Dray? I kinda based Arthes alot off of Iggy from Hetalia and also her future boyfriend who's yet to be introduced is based off of another Hetalia charector lol. Sorry couldn't resist.<p>

Anyways thank you REJ624 for the suggestion on a seer I just edited Dray a bit for that :) twas a good idea. Still willing to take OC's or suggestions for anything even songs.

Last sorry if I did a bad job on the Buffy charectors this is literally my first attempt at writing them sorry... Not sure when I'll contiue but I really wanted to try to get my OC's out and try writeing them.


End file.
